The emphasis of this project is to use molecular gentics, including recombinant DNA techniques, to understand the pathogenesis of gonorrhea. Since the outer surface of the gonococcus has an important role in its ability to cause disease, we are currently studying the genetic control of expression of different molecules in the gonococcal outer membrane. We are attempting to isolate the genes for two major outer membrane proteins, to determine the DNA sequence of these genes and thus predict the primary structures and functions of these proteins. The mechanism of phase transition by which gonococci can alter the composition of their outer membrane is also being studied.